Treehouse
by Orangest Blossom
Summary: One-shot- Jade tries to find a place to go after she and Beck break up. Cade friendship. written for 7DOVP or Seven Days of Victorious Prompts.


When Jade was upset  
Or sad  
Or lonely  
(Or whatever)  
She had certain places  
That she'd go  
To get a clear head.

When her dad ditched her  
She'd usually go out with Cat  
To sing karaoke  
Or eat a burger  
(Or whatever.)  
Cat hated that her dad was a jerk,  
But she absolutely loved hanging out with Jade  
So she didn't try to talk too much  
About what had happened  
And for that,  
Jade felt grateful.

There was also a tiny hipster cafè  
About two blocks from Hollywood Arts  
For when she lost a role to Tori  
Where she'd get black coffee  
("With two sugars,  
And when I say two  
I frickin' mean two.")  
She'd sit at the window spot  
In a cramped little booth  
And write  
Or do homework  
(Or whatever.)

But neither of those places would do right now,  
Jade realized,  
As she sat  
In her car  
In the Hollywood Arts parking lot.

She didn't have a designated spot  
For breakups.

After a minute,  
She decided that  
Just staying still wouldn't help  
So she put her key in the ignition  
And drove.

It took Jade almost an hour  
Of turning at random lights,  
And trying to see  
How high over the speed limit she could go,  
Or whatever,  
Until she decided she should eventually stop.

The question was "where."

Beck's place was out  
(Obviously.)

Jade's dad's house  
Was off the table-  
Too big,  
Too empty,  
And of course,  
There was the definite negative  
That it belonged  
To her father,  
Whom she hated  
With a passion.

She wasn't in the mood  
To see her mom...  
Or Andre,  
Or Tori,  
Or even Cat...

Wait.

Jade took a sudden left turn,  
Earning a honk from a navy SUV  
And an electric lime sports car.  
(Jade ignored them.)

In third grade,  
Cat had invited her over  
For a sleepover.  
They'd stayed up all night  
To have a Disney marathon,  
And Jade remembered  
Cat's backyard had a treehouse,  
Which neither of them were allowed to go into  
(It was left behind by the previous owner,  
And Cat's dad said it could be dangerous  
Or dilapidated  
Or old  
Or whatever.)

It probably hadn't been used in ages.  
To some people,  
This meant it possibly had a hole in the floor.  
To Jade, this meant a place to be alone.

Jade reached Cat's house in about six minutes  
(She almost got pulled over, but didn't.)  
The driveway was empty, so nobody was home.  
She walked around the house to the backyard  
And there it was, in all its chipped-red painted glory.

Jade, hesitant at first,  
Began to climb the ladder  
And sat down awkwardly  
On the wooden floor.

It was tiny-  
Maybe three by five feet?  
But it seemed familiar,  
Even though Jade  
Had never been up there before.

Her phone buzzed.  
Cat was calling her.

"Jadey?"

"Don't call me that," Jade said automatically.

"Are you okay?"

"Sure, I'm fine," Jade said.  
"Trying to chill, you know?  
Get the drama out of my system-"

"Jadey,  
I can see you  
In my treehouse."

Jade tried to slide further down the wall,  
Trying to get as far below the little window  
As possible.

"You have a treehouse?" Jade frowned  
In faux incredulous-ness,  
Before she realized  
Her acting skills were going to waste,  
Because Cat was on the phone  
And therefore couldn't see her face.

"Jadey, I know you remember.  
You remember everything..."

"No, I only remembered  
Because your dad said  
I couldn't go up.  
I remember  
When people try to control me."  
Jade smiled.  
Then sighed.  
"Shoot."

"It's fine," Cat chirped.  
"I'm coming up."  
Jade heard  
A creaking sound  
In the old ladder.

"Whatever," Jade sighed,  
Turning off her phone  
And stuffing it in her pocket.  
Soon, Cat's head popped up,  
Then the rest of her

(For once she wasn't smiling.)

"You okay, Jadey?"

"Duh," Jade said indifferently.  
"It wasn't even a big breakup."

"I heard," Cat shrugged,  
"But I still thought you'd need company."

"Appreciate it," Jade mumbled.

"And you can't just sulk around,  
You know," Cat said,  
Kneeling down next to Jade.

"I know.  
I really don't even know  
Why I'm here..."

"You just needed a moment.  
But you still need to get up."  
Cat smiled sympathetically.

"I am," Jade said defiantly,  
Brushing dust off her hands.

"So where you wanna go?" Cat chirped,  
Starting the climb down the ladder.

Jade waited a moment  
Then followed.  
"I don't know.  
Sing karaoke,  
Get a burger,  
Whatever.  
You pick."

"Yayyy!" Cat squealed,

And the two departed  
Leaving the treehouse  
Once again  
Empty.

* * *

**AN: Honestly wasn't sure how this was going to turn out, sorry if it sucks . I might continue this as a multi-chapter fic, one for every character, let me know if you think that's a good idea!**

**Leave a review, please? xx, Orangest Blossom**


End file.
